Jin's Nightmare
by DevilX.reini
Summary: Jin Kazama is being trusted by his friends to take care of their little twins and Jin needs to be patients with them. Especially, with the oldest of the twins. Sucks at summary XP and ranting's up because of Jin
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story in this fandom, so please, senpai-tachi, if I have some mistakes (especially grammars, no doubt about that ==a) please tell me X3

Summary : Jin Kazama is being trusted by his freinds to take care of their little twins and Jin needs to be patients with them. Especially, with the oldest of the twins. Sucks at summary XP

Disclaimer : not mine, even though I used to think that I want to have it once ==a

Warnings : OOC (probably), so much OCs, typos

Well, here you go

~(=w=)~

Jin's POV

'Wake up or you'll late, today's weather is sunny, 26 degrees Celsius, today's agendas are-'

I cut the fucking annoying alarm that Asuka just put into my room last night. I yawn and stretch my muscle when a bang comes to my head

"Itta! Who the fuck is dare-"

"I dare to! Now get your lazy ass up, Jin! It's time to school!"

"That's 'Jin-nii' for you, Reini!"

"'-nii'? let me think about it... NO!"

I inhale and exhale before I hit the top of Reini's head.

"Itta! What was that for!"

"For not respecting your older brother!"

"You're NOT my BROTHER! You're just my brothers and sisters friends! I don't have a brother but a cousins!"

"That's the same!"

"It's not! Brother is related by blood, while cousin just by surname! And I'm not your family too! I'm FORCED to be here!"

I really, REALLY need to hold my temper against this girl. This girl name is Yukari Reini (now she's Kazama Reini), and she has a younger twin sister name Kazama Reichi (that used to be Yukari Reichi). What makes me confuse is that Reichi is such a nice girl, she always calm whenever happen but not my favorite, not also the least favourite. But Reini, she's like a... sadistic girl that love to wake me up with a bang like today, but again, she's my favourite and we always spar together. But again, even if she's my favorite, I hate the way she treat me like a scum, while I'm the oldest between the two. I just sigh and push her out of my room

"Fine, FINE I'll take a bath"

"5 minutes not in the dining room, I'll kill you"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh I dare~"

She said, giving me her sadistic smirk and walk to the dining room. I sigh again and go to my bathroom and take a bath. By the way, I'm Kazama Jin, I'm 24 years old, and now I'm studying at Mishima Polytechnic Academy at the university section, martial art section. I also have a lot of fan you know, from elementary until the seniors at the university, because I'm still at the 5th semester, while the martial art has 7 semesters. While Asuka is still at the high school section and at grade 2 in high school, a year older than Reini and Reichi that still sits in grade 1 in high school. And also, Asuka is same like me, from martial art section while the twins are all section, making them can use any power they want. And that what makes her cool and sadist at the same time. I sigh and I take a bath. After taking a bath for 10 minutes, I see Reini sitting on my bed, crossing her arms and looking, no I mean glaring at me with anger in her eyes.

"Didn't I told you that if you didn't come to the dining room in 5 minute I'll kill you?"

"You wouldn't dare to do that"

"Oh you know I would"

And at the same time, she stands and released her ice aura and making ice sword from both of her hands. When she looks at me, her eyes change from light blue into sky blue, almost transparent. And without hesitation, she charged at me but when her ice almost reach me, a water wall created between us.

"Okay, that's enough, Reini-nee"

We look towards the door and see the exact twin as Reini, but the differences are her eyes and hairs are red. That's Reichi, Reini's younger twin sister.

"We need to go now, or we'll late"

Reini looks at me trough the water wall and sigh, melting the ice on her hand

"Fine..."

She walks towards the door and before she close the door, she turns and see me

"Consider yourself lucky today"

I can feel my vein popping from my head when she said that with such an arrogant look on her face. When I want to yell, she already left the room with Reichi.

'Darn that girl! Can't she give me a break for a minute?!'

I sigh and go get my cloth and go to the dining room. At the dining room, there are tou-san and kaa-san still in the dining room.

"Where's Asuka?"

"She already left with the twins"

"You better hurry, Jin. You have morning class a morning class, aren't you?"

I just shrug my shoulder and eat the breakfast.

'seems like this breakfast her favorite food... salmon salad, grilled fish and some rice... and their drink is ocha too...'

"Jin hurry up and eat or Paul will punish you"

"Like he dare punishing me"

"Of course he dare, I already gave him the permission"

"What! But why?"

"So you have some discipline, now eat your breakfast and go!"

I clicked my tongue and just drink my ocha and one salmon from the salad. Taking my motorcycle key, I go to the garage and see my motorcycle left with Reini's and Reichi's car

"They using their motorcycle? How can there's no sound of the engine?"

Shrugging my shoulder, I turn my motorcycle on and go to campus immediately, or else. When I arrive, I quickly throw my helmet into the motorcycle (don't care if the glass is broken or not) and run to my class. I open the door and see the class are still missing a few people like Hwoarang, and Forest. I walk to my chair and sit down, slumping my head into both of my palm.

"Something wrong Jin? You look kind of piss"

I turn and see a girl that look like Reini, but the differences are Reini's eyes and hair are light blue while this girl is dark blue

"Nothing is wrong, Kasumi, just remind me again that first Reini was a Yukari."

She chuckle a little and looks at me with a grin on her face

"Why? You being kicked by her?"

"And do you think it's funny, Kasumi?!"

"For me yeah, because she can kicked your I ass"

I growl and go out from the class

"What is it Jin? Hate to know the truth?"

"Just what is your point!"

"You want to make her obedient to you, am I right?"

"You damn right! She's younger than me, she has to be"

"Do you forget about something, eh Jin?"

"About what now?"

"Her personalities, about 3 years ago"

Then it hit me. 3 years ago, is when one of her senpai, her trusted senpai betray her and makes her never trust and respect anyone. I curse slowly and I hear Kasumi sighing

"Just don't blame everything to her when she's do something bad to you. You do realize that's also because of Devil X inside her"

"Yeah... I almost forgot about it. The Devil that created from crossing her dark side's blood and our Devil blood. I can't believe she can handle that powerful force inside her"

"And she master it in a week. She's strong, as expected from my little sister"

"Speaking of which, why are you handing both of your youngest sister to me? I mean, you can handle the two of them and not that I don't want it, just... A bit confuse why are you doing that. And did the others agreed?"

She sigh and looks at me

"You talk much now, you realize that?"

"I do realize I'm always talk much if I'm talking about Reichi or Reini"

"Yeah of course"

Then she walks to the window and lean there. I look at my watch and she ask suddenly

"Want me to tell you now or what? Paul will be here in a minute"

"Maybe at recess, we have the same subjects later"

"Yeah, sure, fine by me"

The she sit on the chair there (well she sits there) and I sit on mine. Paul's coming and we start to study.

~time skip, high school section~

Reini's POV

"Okay students, don't forget the test you'll have in two days"

"Okay"

Finally, this subject is over. I really want to go to the university section early. Haa... But if I'm at the university section I'll be meeting bakaniki (baka + aniki = bakaniki, I'm smart, am I? *grin*) and almost can't be separated from him.

'Well, if that's happens, it's all because of his stupid action... Bakaniki...'

"Kazama-san, come on. Let's go to the science lab"

"Oh yeah, sure"

I grab my things and go to the lab. From the window, I can see the university section kids are having a break

"How lucky to become one of them"

"Yeah, not only everytime after one subjects done, we can take a break"

"Well, it's university after all"

"But we can see some hot boys like Jin, Hwoarang, and the others~"

I sigh hearing those words coming from the girls around me. Well, I admit that bakaniki is a womanizer with my previous brothers from Yukari and Sinomiya clan. Even when I was walking with one of them, everyone always think that we're dating! Man... Why are they think we're dating? Stupid people.

"Reini-san, can we become partner for todays experiment?"

"No, I rather alone"

"Eh? But sensei just say that-"

"Do you even met sensei yet until you can say that?"

The kid silence and I continue my walk to the lab. This is also why I hate bakaniki. If it isn't because of him, I won't become the other kids target for become a partner. Sigh, it's also Kasumi-nee's request too... I wonder why tough... I open the lab door and sit on one of the chair and putting my head on the book that I put on the table

"Reini-chan, can I sit with you?"

I turn and see Mint Zuvorit, the youngest girl from Zuvorit family. Zuvorit is one of the partner that MZ ever had. At first, her brother -Arioch- is a rival to me and he's older than us by a year, but that still won't makes me hate him because he's so arrogant, unlike his other siblings

"Of course, Mint"

She smile and sit next to me. Our science teacher, Kurogawa-sensei come and start the lesson. He wrote the subject on the white board and we start to take note of it. He turns and then gave us the experiments equipment.

"Okay kids, pay attention with what I'll say because what I'm going to say are the procedure to todays experiments"

We nod and do what he says. This teacher -Kurogawa-sensei- used to help Dr. Bosconovitch, Dr. Abel and Jane on creating weapons. And we also creating weapons now, and it's legal everybody don't worry. MZ already gaves the permission so it's fine, totally fine. Altough sometimes I'm a bit afraid that it'll blow this place. After we done making it, sensei asks me and Mint to fire from ours. Well, can't blame him because we always touch weapon even since we were 5 years old. Mint fires water while I fires lightning. And one of the students asks

"Sensei, how can it different?"

"Because it's according your natural aura. Now kids, all of you know what your natural aura, right? Then you can take this weapon and the bullets will come from your own aura. Now, I'll write a homework and give it to me in two days, understand?"

We nod our head and write homework.

'The conclusion? And the effect eh? That's seems like a piece of cake'

After he write it, he take his belongings and out from the lab. I gather mine too and I go to my locker. When I reach it, I see Kasetsu-niisan (or now is Kasetsu-senpai) and he greet me.

"Ah, Reini. It's beein a while isn't it?"

"Nii-san..."

Kasetsu-niisan is just like my boy version. But he's Kasumi-nee'stwin brother, so his hair and both of his eyes are darker than Kasumi-nee's

"Still calling me 'nii-san'? Come on, we're not brother and sister anymore."

"And are you happy with that?"

"To be honest... No, in fact, it hurts me when you leave... But this is the best for you and Reichi"

"But I still don't understand. Why to the Mishimas and Kazamas?"

He just smile and pat my head.

"You'll understand soon enough"

He leaves me with so many questions in my head. But for now, I let it slide and walk to the locker, change the books I have and go to the cafeteria to have some lunch with the other kids.

~(0w0)~

I'm sorry if the plot is SO messy and weird DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDX I just wrote whatever I think ==a

But please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter for Jin's nightmare XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Man I love bullying him, please don't be mad at me Jin's FC ^^'a

~(0w0)~

Reini's POV

Sigh. Finally, the last class is ended. I gather my things and walk to my locker but stop track when I see some people pinning a girl. And I know who she is

"Hey! What are you doing to her!"

They look at me with shock face then leave the place. I walk to the girl and reach out my hand

"Daijobu ka, imoto?"

"Aa... Arigato nee, nee-chan"

I pull Reichi's hand a bit harsh until her head make a soft thud on my shoulder.

"What did they want with you?"

"Cheat for tomorrow's class"

"What class?"

"Chemicals..."

"Hmph... You should tell me, I'll beat those guys even before they asked you. Has it been going for a while now?"

"No, this is the first time they did this"

"Really now? Because 'they' wants to beat someone now"

Reichi giggle and look at me with a big grin

"If it's about 'them' just tell 'them' that 'they' doesn't have to deal with this. It's going to waste 'their' resurrection time anyway"

"By you mean resurrection, you mean the time for 'their' to gather up all of 'their' powers?"

"Yup, 'she' needs to be strong. I mean, after what happen 3 years ago"

"And, why is that again?"

"'She' came to calm you down when you went berserk, remember? And 'they' willingly to gave 'their' power to you since then"

"Yeah... I guess I can thank 'them' for that one"

We continue our way to the parking lot and put on the helmet.

"Hey, whose helmet is that?"

I turn towards the direction that Reichi point at and see a broken helmet.

"Don't know, but whoever has it must be an idiot"

~elsewhere~

Normal's POV

"Ha... Hatchi!"

"What's the matter Jin? Got a cold?"

"Nah, let's just continue"

Hwoarang shrug his shoulders and the continue their spar before get a shout from Kasumi and Kinata

~back to the twins~

Reichi's POV

When we turn on our engine, nee-chan tap my shoulder and I tilt my head to the side

"What do you say if X and bakaniki's Devil fight each other?"

"And... Why are you asking?"

"Just curios, I mean X's strong, as well as his Devil"

"One thing for sure, it's the apocalypse"

"Come on, it can't be that bad, can it?"

"For you, but the one who doesn't has the Devil power yes"

"Is it going to be like that?"

"Ah, honestly nee-chan, if we're talking about Devil you always don't understand the outcome, do you? So typical"

Nee-chan just chuckle and I'm sighing. Of course she don't understand. Even if one of the Devil dies, nii-san and nee-chan will still alive because the Devil is sacrificing their life. Weird eh? For Devil sacrificing their life for their vessel? But it's normal here, because of the vessel, they grow strong and maybe... Because they care about their Devil, except nii-san that is. They always fight if the Devil can materialised in the real world. And it have to be me and nee-chan to handle him. We stop at the traffic light and I heard some whistle. I glance and see some punks. I can feel nee-chan looking at them as well and she kick my legs. She nod and I nod as well. Playing our motorcycle engine for a while and when the light green, we lifted our front wheel and when we drop it again, we already vanish. We laugh inside our helmet, thinking what those punks minds and looks are then we reduce our speed when we almost reach our home. We park our motorcycle in the garage and get inside.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai, you girls home fast"

"Well, it's because we got a home work, so we want to do it now"

"Oh, is that so? Then would you like to have your lunch before or after your homework?"

We look each other and nee-chan just shrug her shoulder.

'That means I need to answer it! Again?!'

"Uh... Maybe after the homework, kaa-san"

"Okay, your sister is already upstairs, when you done and want to have your lunch tell her okay?"

"Eh? Why? What's Asuka-nee's doing?"

"Probably she fall asleep. She looks so tired when she comes back"

"Okay then, thanks kaa-san"

Kaa-san just smile and we fast walk to our room that located at each sides of Asuka-nee's. While nii-san's is in front of nee-chan's. I open my door and put down my bag on my table, open it, take my notebook, pencil case and put my bag down. I open it and starts working on it. After 10 minutes (it's only make some poem), I change my uniform to a knee-length red house dress and I put my hair into a high ponytail

'I think I better check on nee-chan first then Asuka-nee'

I open the door and walk to nee-chan's. I knock twice and open it. When I get inside, nee-chan is sitting on her study chair and using her earphone and her head nodding. Seems like she's hearing another TDG (Three Days Grace) songs again. But it seems like it makes her do her homework fast because a second later she close her book and stretching. She turns and she tilt her head

"Ah, since when did you get in, Reichi?"

"Just a seconds ago. Want to have some lunch?"

"Sure, I'll wake Asuka"

"Uh, nee-chan..."

"Hm?"

"Could you care to tell me why are you calling Jin-niisan and Asuka-neesan by their name?"

"Hm? Why you ask? Because the differences between me and them aren't that big"

"Are you sure it's not because of X?"

"Does anything bad from me had to do something with 'them'?"

"Well... Not really, but X also calls them by their name only"

"Well, believe me it's not. Go downstairs first okay"

She walk to me and pat my head. Right now, she's using 3/4 dark blue pants with red fire on each side and dark blue tank tops. She walks out after she pats my head and I hear that she's knocking a door. Silently, I walk downstairs and help kaa-san with the plate. When nee-chan and Asuka-nee are in the dining room, we eat our lunch in silent, until kaa-san breaks it

"So because there are only girls here..."

Kaa-san close her eyes and smile, making the three of us looking at each with confuse look. And when kaa-san open her eyes, she smiles once more

"Why don't we have a girls talk? It's been a while since we had one, hadn't it?"

"The girls talk?"

"Yeah, the last time was after the sixth tournament and we never had a girls talk because your tou-san and nii-san are here"

We make an 'oh' sound together then with so much enthusiasm, kaa-san lean her body to the table and ask Asuka-nee

"So Asuka, you're the eldest girl"

"Yes, and?"

"Is Hwoarang still be the one you have a crush on?"

Nee-chan and I widen our eyes when we heard that and Asuka-nee is blushing!

"W-What?! Asuka, that can't be true, right?"

"O-Of course n-not!"

"Uh-huh, then why are you blushing, my dear daughter?"

"Ah... It's... Because... Um..."

Because of what Asuka-nee's say, it makes kaa-san's grin some more.

"Come on Asuka, you don't have to hide it"

"Asuka-nee, please tell us that all of that are lies"

"I don't think it is, Reichi... I don't think it is"

Asuka-nee looks down and she admit it

"Y... Yes..."

Just by that words, kaa-san giggles, nee-chan looks like he wants to banging her head to the table and me, I just let my mouth hanging open.

"There... What's so hard to admit it?"

"Still, it's hard to believe that you're dating my rival"

"You're the one who talk, dear Reini"

"What?"

"You on the other hand are. dating the Zuvorit's next heir, Arioch aren't you?"

I choke my drink and looks at nee-chan while she's blushing hard.

"K-Kaa-san! I'm not!"

"Denying is the proof~"

"Nee-chan... You date your own rival?"

"I'm not! There's no way! Never ever!"

"Stop deniying it! Just say 'yes' already!"

"But I don't like him!"

"Yes you don't but you love him"

"That's righ- I mean no!"

"She just say it!"

"Asuka shut!"

"Nee-chan you've gotta be kidding me!"

"Girls shut! Reichi, you too just admit it. You're dating with-"

"I'm not dating anyone!"

"Oh come on Reichi! Should I tell kaa-san and Asuka who are you with?"

"You don't know!"

"Of course I know, it start with 'J', 4 letters, and the family names starts with 'D' 8 letters~"

"No! I'm not dating with Jack! Even tough he's cute with that lovely purple eyes and blond hair, I don't-"

"Ha! You admit the he's cute!"

I blush furiously when I heard that from Asuka-nee's and nee-chan's mouth and kaa-san just chuckle

"Isn't this girls talk sound a lot more better than before?"

We look at kaa-san and we smiles

"Yes, it is, kaa-san"

~with Jin~

Jin's POV

"Okay boys, that's enough. You can go back home now"

Finally the training is over

"Sometimes the twins can be so strict aren't they?"

"They always are for me, especially Kasumi"

"You're her classmate so no wonder"

"You're right..."

I sigh in exhausted I mean, the campus done at 2 at we have to practice for 5 hours! This isn't practice, but torture! Speaking of her,

"Oi Kasumi!"

"What?"

"You said that you want to explain about those two"

"Those two? Oh, them? Okay, come to my changing room after you done washing"

"What! Why in your changing room?"

"Something wrong Jin?"

I turn and see Xiao with confuse look when I say that

"Ah, it's just that-"

"He say that he want to get in my panties"

We look at Kasumi with wide eyes and Xiao looks like she'll explode in any seconds.

"Only joking, if there's someone I want to be in my panties it's not him, probably Shin"

"Eh! Shin-kun?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"But you never close to him!"

"I do"

"Liar, I never see Kamiya with you, Yukari"

"Who said that I'm talking about that Shin?"

We stop throwing questions and she sigh

"I'm telling you about Orochi Shin, not Kamiya Shin"

"Oh... We thought it's him..."

"That's why listen to someone first BEFORE you threw some questions, baka mitai"

I sigh also and go to my locker room

"Hey Jin, don't forget!"

"Yeah, yeah... I'll be there in 20 minutes"

"15!"

"Whatever"

"Fine, if you're late by a second, you won't get your answer!"

She said and I hear her footsteps fading and when I can't hear it, I sigh and mentally I note, like aneme like imoto always threading people. I go to my washing room and wash myself from this stink smell from (sadly my) sweats. I want to take sometimes but I rather not because if Reini can threaten me by trying to kill me, she can suffer me to death. Getting some chill on my spine, I hurried up and go to her changing room. I open the door and she her still sitting on the bench and wearing her boots.

"Well, well... It's not like you to be early"

"Shut up"

"Yeah, yeah... Let's get to the point shall we?"

She tap her side and I automatically sit beside her and she close her eyes. She sigh and look at me

"It's start when they were 6"

~Flashback (don't hit me *hide in the corner*)~

Kasumi's POV

Us, Yukari clan and Sinomiya clan are destined to fought each other with our dark and light side. But when my generation (me, Kinata, Kasetsu, Kisetsu, Kaori, Kaoru, Kouki, and Kouku) fought our dark side (Zukari and Zinomiya) and light side (Hagari and Haganomiya) end with us become victorious and they become our allies. Right now, I'm sitting on the garden at my home, watching the Sakura tree blooming.

"Nee-chan, nee-chan!"

I turn and see a girls that almost looks like me, if one of them doesn't had a red hair and eyes and the other one had light blue hair and eyes.

"Nani ka, Reini, Reichi?"

"Nee, Kasetsu-nii to Kisetsu-nii wa doko ni?"

"Ano futari? Saa na..."

I look around and I can't find my twin brothers. I frown

'Where could they be?'

Feeling a tug on my skirt, I look and Reichi and she's pointing at the back gate and I can see a pair shadows. And I hate my feelings now

"Reini, Reichi, go find Kinata-nee and stay with her okay, now"

They nod and start to running to the house, I turn and see the shadows already in front of me. I jump back and I hear them laughing

'The hell?!'

"Look! She's jumping when she sees us!"

"She's weak, we can't use her"

"But she has blue hair"

'Blue hair?'

"There's another one"

"The one that just running away?"

"Yeah, let's get her!"

'Shimatta!'

I ran to Kinata's room and hear Reichi's scream and Kinata's shouting.

"Kinata! Reichi! Reini!"

I gasp when I see Reini is being strangle by the shadows and they're laughing again.

"Can you feel it?"

"Yeah! So much power!"

"Let's consume her!"

"No!"

Hearing Reini scream in pain makes my heart ache and I summon my ice to seal the shadows

"We suggest you better not do it~"

"What!"

"If you sealed us..."

"... Means you sealed her too~"

I curse quietly while looking at them and suddenly a water hit Reini.

"Reichi!"

"Nee-chan o kaeshite!"

"Hey, this girl looks strong too"

"Let's consume her too"

I automatically stands in front of Reichi and guard her.

"Not another step!"

"Fine, let's continue to consume this girl"

They return to Reini (that now sitting on Kinata's lap) and being attacked again.

"Hands off her!"

Kinata held out her hand and shot a fire, and Reini scream in pain.

"Reini!"

"Ahaha! They're an idiots!"

"Come on, just in a minutes, and she's our to take!"

They continue laughing in Reini's pain and they disappear, leaving Reini collapse to the ground. I rush to her side and shock with what I see. Her hairs become white and black, her cloth also change into the same color. And when she opens her eyes, it's also change. White and black.

"What the..."

"Kasumi-nee, doushita ka?"

"Kimi no me to... Kami ga... Kuroi to shiroi..."

"Eh?"

She looks at her hair and she shock as well.

"H-How can..."

'Ahaha! It's because we're inside you!'

"What! Get out from her!"

'Never! We finally has someone strong enough to be our vessel'

"I'm not your vessel! Never ev-AH!"

"Reini, what's wrong?!"

"Th-They... Held my... Heart..."

"What are you planning to do!"

'Make all of you know that you shouldn't say AND do something stupid!'

'We just make some warning, we do something more worse than this'

And with that, Reini turns normal and cry in my hands.

~Flashback ends~

Jin's POV

"What? So are you saying that X was from a shadow?"

"I said shadows. There were two shadows, I know the black one because when you came to my house years ago your dad gave her his blood and the aura of the blood is black"

"Then whose the white one then?"

"I just got a hunch that it was her dark side, Zukari Reini"

"Like your Zukari? And, she is Zeini now right?"

"Yeah, yeah, but she's worse"

"Okay, back to Reini, what happen to her again?"

"After a few days, she was fine again until one day when Zukari arrived and she said 'how weak' and she was out of control again"

"Why was she said that?"

"Dunno, Zukari is the oldest before Zinomiya"

"Yeah, and the Hagari and Haganomiya are the youngest between the six clans"

"But then again, just when she was out of control, Zeini was in pain too and she collapsed"

"She was?"

"Why?"

"She never collapse"

"Uh, should I say again that they were just 6?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot"

Kasumi sigh and I just laugh nervously, because really, don't make her say what she just said.

"So, because she can made Zeini in pain, we thought that we need to take her to someone"

"And that's why you came to me. And why is Zeini?"

"She's her dark side, Devil came from the dark side of a person that's why Zeini was the one in pain"

"Okay, then did they agreed?"

"No for our parents and the elders, but we got no choice, so we took them to you"

"Then what about Reichi?"

"We can't let Reini be out of control again, so we send her with Reichi"

"But wasn't it Reichi also has Zeichi?"

"Yes that's true, but in her case, Heichi is far more stronger than Zeichi, while Reini is the opposite"

"I see... And why us again?"

"Your father and yourself has a Devil inside of you, so we- I mean I was thinking maybe you two can help her"

"Wait, so you mean YOU'RE the one who has the idea"

"At first I want to ignore it okay! I told about it to the others and they also thought that I was gone mad! But she just gotten even worse, and let me ask, did she went berserk when she already with you?"

"Now after you mention that, she's not"

"See, that's why I thought like that. The Devil inside of her wants to be with the Devil that she thought stronger than herself, in this case is you and your father. That's why she never went to berserk"

"But Reini is-"

"Just because you're annoying to her"

"I didn't do anything! I'm innocent!"

"Not in her eyes"

"Geez, you two are so much alike, making me think twice that Reini's REAL twin is you"

"Hey, my twins are Kinata, Kasetsu and Kisetsu okay"

"And that one too, never call the oldest sibling with '-nee' or '-nii'"

"So what?"

"Reini is just like you"

"But Reichi don't"

"She's different! If the two of them are bad and good twins, Reini's bad, Reichi's good"

"Hey, that's not cool"

"Like I care"

"Oh you should"

"Why would I care about my nightmare?"

"Then why did YOU ask about YOUR NIGHTMARE then?"

She caught me off guard and she stands.

"You understand now right? Now, I want to go home"

"Wait, I still don't get it"

"What part?"

"The part that I should care about them"

She looks at the ceiling then turn to me

"You'll see soon enough"

With that, she walks out of the changing room and I'm the one who sighing.

'Well... I guess I'll see it- wait, since did I become patient?'

I sigh again and walk out the changing room, to the parking lot and go home to get a nice hot bath.

~(=w=)~

Sorry just update and the story just get more and more messy and more and more weird DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDX. Having a hard time to write in grade 2, making my head full of homework 030

But please review~ :D


End file.
